


The ghost boy king

by phoenixdellaverita



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Danny gets a coronation, I guess there’s some angst but nothing the fandom isn’t used to, Phantom Planet Compliant, Prompt Based, ghost king, i guess, i really don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdellaverita/pseuds/phoenixdellaverita
Summary: (Based on a prompt by @wordsmyth and @Zaria_Lyanna)It’s a normal day in amity park... when suddenly, a ghost drags Danny into the ghost zone. Turns out, he is a king now, and must accomplish his duties.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	The ghost boy king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmyth/gifts), [Zaria_Lianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaria_Lianna/gifts).



> Hello, everyone! So, this is my first Danny Phantom work on AO3, and I must say it was fun to write! 
> 
> It’s based on a prompt, how I mentioned on the summary. If you guys want, I may be able to expand this more, but it might take a while. Anyway, I hope you like it, and please check the prompt (and others) on half-blood headcannons, by wordsmyth and Zaria_Lianna

Lancer was used to the general weirdness of Amity Park. Any citizen was. The ghost fights, the portal in someone’s basement, the previous mayor being a ghost and the current one being a kid... that was just a normal day. 

No, what ticked him off was Danny Fenton. 

He had almost gotten used to the constant bathroom breaks, the sudden disappearances, and all of the weird stuff around the boy. Almost. 

But then, after a asteroid threatened to destroy the planet, the boy revealed himself to be Danny Phantom, half ghost hero of the town. 

That led Lancer to the edge of his sanity. 

A lot of therapy later, and he got used to the new weirdness on his classrooms. At least now he knew why his student was running away with no explanation. Honestly, it was actually better, in a way - at least he knew what Danny was doing. 

Of course, he worried about the boy. Sometimes, when it was a really powerful ghost, he stopped his class and stared anxiously trough the window. 

It was also really interesting to see how the behaviour of the whole school had changed - the kid was no longer bullied, but lancer was surprised to see he had refused a place with the A-listers. And refused the “eternal love” of one of the most popular students in town: Paulina Sanchez. 

Instead, he started to stand up against the jocks, when they started to bully the other kids. And how well that worked - in a week, the bullying rate at school descended to almost zero.

And for Danny... well, the new life came with new challenges. After the initial shock, life in school got easier. Hell, even the jocks came and apologised - of course, he used the occasion to explain to them that he was a still the same person they used to bully, leaving them with a heavy conscience. 

The GIW stopped hunting him, sending and apology letter and funding for all of his parents inventions. Speaking of, they accepted him, and (after very tense days full of self blame and tears) they started to even help him! It was great! 

Then, Clockwork showed up. 

It was the middle of his English class. For some sort of miracle, Danny was actually paying attention, even if the class wasn’t the most interesting thing in the world - Mr. Lancer was explaining the racism in “To Kill a Mockingbird”. 

It was raining outside. Well, “raining” isn’t exactly the word - the world was ending outside the window. A particularly big lightning bolt illuminated the classroom, the lights flickered and the power went out. 

“Oh, great. When it isn’t a ghost fight, it’s a damn storm.” 

Danny realised a moment too late that he had said it out loud. 

“Language, Mr. Fenton.” Said Lancer. 

Now, we all know that rain done at always means cold. And, considering that bit was impossible to open the window (unless you wanted to flood the room), Danny ended up transforming and turning himself intuo a human ar conditioner and lamp, bathing the room in a eerie white glow. 

Everything was going back to tracks when a spark of blue light started to shine in the middle of the classroom. Two clock hands formed a portal, and a blue and purple ghost came out of the inter dimensional breech. 

“We need to talk” said Clockwork, pulling Danny trough the portal, that was promptly closed, leaving a bunch of very surprised students and a concerned teacher. 

“It’s Clockwork. He’ll be fine... I guess?” Said Sam, reassuring no one. 

The day went on, with the classes being cancelled because of the rain. Most students went home, Sam and Tucker decided to go to Danny’s house. If the boy didn’t show up in a hour, they would go after him. 

“And now, for the first time in four years, Lance Thunder actually reporting the weather. The storm won’t be going away so soon, or at least that’s what the satellites say, but it’s Amity Park and anything can happened, anytime...” 

Suddenly, a green portal opened midair, and our beloved white haired ghost came out, looking disturbed. 

“I’ve got news” 

And, for the look on his face... they weren’t good. 

The next day, everyone (including Lancer) was pestering Danny about the portal incident. So, when the English class started, Danny walked to the chalk board and stared to explain himself:

“So... I guess I need to explain what happened last night. Do you all remember Pariah Dark? Well, I defeated him two years ago, and he was the ghost king. Turns out, that I am the new king now, and I’m supposed to take the crown when I complete eighteen... which is tomorrow.” 

“But... when that happens, I won’t be able to come to school anymore, and I still have a lot to solve before the coronation happens... so I guess this is a goodbye.” 

“Wait, what?” Shrieked Dash “ you leaving us? For good?” 

“Unfortunately, yeah. It was really good, meeting you guys and stuff, but I need to go. Who knows, we may see each other in the afterlife?” 

And, with those cryptic words, Danny vanished from sight. 

“Man, I knew you could make an epic entrance, but being a drama queen to exits is a hidden talent” said Tucker later that day, when they all met to say goodbye. By all, I mean the Phantom Team and the Fentons.

“What can I say? I’ve got a lot of skills!” Joked Danny. But under all the bad puns, they could see it - something wasn’t right. 

“There’s just one thing I can’t understand.” Started Jazz “to be a ghost king, you need to be a ghost. And to do that... you need to die.” 

Danny stared at his feet, and realisation struck everyone in the room 

“Danny... why?” Started Sam, tears forming in her eyes.

“It’s okay. Clockwork... he had explained everything to me before, actually. I already knew that was coming. I’m still going to visit you guys, it just won’t happened often. At least not in the first years...” 

Then, Maddie broke. She started to sob, clinging onto Danny’s shoulder, feeling the heat and the breathing of her son.

The scientist was soon followed by Jack. Then Sam. Jazz. Tucker...

But the time came. A last picture, a last kiss... and a family said goodbye to the life of their son, brother, love, friend. Saying goodbye to the sight of the raven haired boy, blue eyes sparking joy, sadness, love.

And he stepped on the portal. 

The next day came. There was a height in the air. The empty chair in the classroom was the biggest elephant to ever enter a room.

And, of course it was during Lancer’s class that Clockwork showed up again. 

This time, the ghost floated in the air for a few seconds before speaking:

“I’m Clockwork, the ghost of time. As you know, Daniel is going to become the king of all ghosts in a few minutes. But he was a hero to you all, and I guess it’s fair to let his friends see the event. So, if you wish to attend it... please, follow me trough this portal.” 

Without thinking twice, Sam and Tucker bolted out of their seats, soon followed by their classmates and even Lancer. 

They were floating in the air, among thousands of ghosts (and, surprisingly, the Fentons). A purple carped extended itself in the vacuum of the ghost zone, leading to somewhere in their right. Shivering, Sam and Tucker recognised that place as Pariah’s keep.

The castle structure had been destroyed by the battle and the passage of time, leaving only ruins. But in the middle of the remains of a once glorious castle, the throne still remained. The purple carped ended there, between the crown of fire and the ring of rage. 

Then, all the ghosts suddenly stopped talking, looking at Sam’s right. 

And there he was. Black hair, matching the black clothes - combat boots, pieces of armour made of a black metal, a long cape. The DP insignia no longer rested in his chest.

He walked with a confidence that most of his classmates had never seen. If anyone ever told Lancer that that boy was the same Danny Fenton he met, he would have a hard time believing. After he passed, the carpet vanished behind him. A path with no return. 

When Danny saw his family and friends, he missed a step. The boy couldn’t believe it! He would see the ones he loved the most again... and they would see him die. For a few, again. They should get used to it. 

Then, he reached the throne. Clockwork and Fright Knight waiting for him, he turned around. Standing with this back turned to the throne. 

“Do you swear to obey the laws of the Ancients, respecting the existence of all beings in the afterlife?” Said Clockwork

“I do” 

“Do you swear to rule for the good of your people, giving your core to the spirits of your reign?” 

“I do” 

“Do you swear to accomplish your duties and respecting the rights of all spirits in the afterlife?”

“I do”

“Do you accept the burden and the responsibility that comes with the power your are about to receive?” 

“I do” 

A proud smile showed up on Clockwork’s face.

Fright Knight took the ring and put in Danny’s hand, then held the crown of fire above his head.

“I declare you, Phantom, the king of all ghosts.” 

With that, the metal of the crown touched the black hair of the boy. 

White energy started to shine from his core, as bright as a supernova. It engulfed his body, turning his hair white and his eyes green, but leaving his clothes untouched. 

It hurt. A lot. Danny felt like he was being electrocuted again, but this time he didn’t scream. He didn’t move. All the weight left his body, energy running trough his veins 

When it faded, the white aura around Danny was even stronger. The crown was now a delicate piece of ice, lowering the temperature of the air around it. The ring was just a circle of white metal - the Ring of Peace and the Crown of Ice. 

Danny took a step back, seating on the throne. Electric sparks stared to flow, and the castle was rebuilt - a structure of black and white marble, somehow big enough for all the presents. 

“I present you, King Phantom.” Said Clockwork. 

With that, every single ghost bowed, soon followed by the living. 

After that, the ghosts stared to leave, at first slowly, then in a massive wave. In a few minutes, the room was almost empty - the only ones where Danny’s former classmates, Lancer and his parents. 

Danny finally stood up, running for his mother’s arms. She was crying since Clockwork started to speak, but being close to her son again calmed Maddie. 

Sam couldn’t take it anymore - she pulled the ghost boy to a kiss. 

“Danno... I’m so proud of you. Who would say, my son, a king?” 

“Man, that’s awesome! The ceremony was beautiful!” Said Tucker. 

A lot of questions and goodbyes later, and they had all left. Now, Danny stood alone in the room, seeing the sky outside the big windows and glass ceiling. 

He might not be an astronaut... but he was among the stars. His family was alive, and the world was safe. 

It was okay. 

For the next centuries, reigned the most perfect peace. (Everyone has been concerned about that, because, well... it was Danny, after all). When his family died, they where invited to live in the castle, Tucker and Valerie becoming his knights, and Sam, the ghost queen. 

And they lived and eternal, happy ever after.


End file.
